Life on the street
by Vicecreama31
Summary: Naruto was kicked out of an orphanage at age 5. He has to live on the streets. But what happens when he meets a certain Uchiha? more importantly, what is Sasuke planning for Naruto? Is this friendship real or is he just pretending? May be yaoi but I'm not sure yet. Rated T for just in case of chapters that I'm not even aware of yet
1. Chapter 1: the begining of Naruto's life

The bold at the beginning and the end are important

**This chapter is a flashback of how Naruto became the street fox, his first day of living on the streets and a time skip so if you want to skip to the present go to chapter 2 but I suggest reading this, it tells you how Naruto got his skills**

This is a AU(alternate universe in case you don't know)

**This is my second fanfiction I've made and now that I've read a fanfiction called "how to write a Naruto fanfiction" on wattpad I've come to the realization that my fanfiction sucks but since some people can't see that it sucks I'm gonna keep writing it. People who write Naruto fanfictions. Look up that story, it's helpful. **

Though I bet you already planned on it once you read the title. There are 44 chapters and it's very helpful.

I'm on episode 70 of the original series's but I have read fanfictions so at least I know the characters names.

And I'm putting Tsunade on here because I like her in the fanfictions and understand her personality.

**I can't seem to get Sasuke's personality into words so he may be overprotective of Naruto but I'll try to make him in character (IC for short.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 1: first day on the streets

Life on the streets isn't that enjoyable but in order to survive you have to pretend that it is. At least that's what Naruto thinks. Everyday he goes around stealing food and getting all he needs to survive. It's been this way since he was 5.

It started off when he was in the only orphanage that would accept him. And even then he got glares and sometimes beating but that only happened on his birthday. All the kids there followed the adults example and never hung around Naruto so he was all alone.

_When it was his 5th birthday he got his usual beating but after the beating they kicked him out of he orphanage and into the freezing rain. Literally. Its always cold at night and the rain only made it worse. _

_He walked around Konoha limping and the rain was washing off all the blood. He walked for about 30 minutes until he found an ally. Once he went inside he collapsed unable to walk anymore. _

_Morning came and he slowly opened his eyes. He was sore but it seems as though his injuries have healed most of the way. He doesn't know how but his injuries heal fast. _

_He got up and walked out of the ally. Considering the glares he got he doubted anyone would take him in so he kept walking. He found a ladder and climbed up. He found another ally. He noticed how it was clean and it looked unoccupied so he decided to live there. _

_Naturally he didn't know how to live on the streets but he figured food was the best thing for him to get. Then he thought about how he was going to have to steal it so he had to figure out how he was going to do so. _

_People left him alone. He was glad. He didn't want anyone with those glares to come close to him. But he still had to figure out how to steal. _

_He decided on the best thing to do. Look in the dumpster and work out. Once he builds up those muscles and is able to run fast enough he can start stealing. _

_He looked into a dumpster to find some leftover bread. He took that out and ate only enough to survive and saved the rest for later. _

_As he walked around Konoha he found this girl staring at him. She looks about his aged. But what he thought was weird was that the girl walked up to him and said in a very quiet voice,"hi I'm Hinata, what's your name?"_

_Hinata was very nervous to talk to this boy but since he was all alone she decided to talk to him. "Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki." He replied with a smile. "It's nice to meet you." She said. But before either of them said anything else Hinata's mom grabbed her wrist and said in a very sharp tone, "stay away from my daughter, you monster!" _

_Naruto was hurt by this. Even though he was used to the insults he's only 5 and he doesn't know why he's treated like that. _

_Hinata looked back at the boy. She noticed he looked hurt and wanted to talk with him but it seemed her mom wouldn't let her do such a thing so she went with her instead. _

_Naruto kept walking forwards trying to ignore all the glares but it's easier said than done. Ignoring glares that you receive by everyone isn't an easy task. He kept walking, head down and tears threatening to run down his cheeks. He blinked them away. _

_He decided to create a map of Konoha so he could know the places to go to and the places to avoid. He also needed a map of the sewer so he can escape in case someone was trying to catch him for stealing. _

_Before anything else he needs to know his way around. He decided to make a map of Konoha before the sewer since he really doesn't want to go in there. _

_Once he started making the map he found out that it's harder than it looks. Making a map of something at age 5 isn't an easy task but he still tries. He needs to do this in order survive on the streets._

_It's been 3 hours and he hasn't made any progress and was getting pretty hungry. He decided to make the map later on. Maybe in a year since a 5 year old can hardly do anything by them self. _

_He went back to his ally and ate a few more prices of bread. Then he started running. If he wasn't fast enough he's most likely gonna end up dead after all._

_He was surprised at his own speed but knew he also needed muscle. He heard the adults talking about a street rat and they said what he did so he decided to do just that. _

_After running he went into a forest to start training himself. He punched and kicked trees over and over again. He did many exercises and eventually found a kunai on the ground. He used some paper he found to create a target, managed to stick the paper on a tree and practiced his aim._

_He did this each day and eventually got the perfect aim, created many moves and got plenty of muscle. He's even got a six pack that any girl would fall for. Even after getting the perfect aim and enough muscles to survive he kept training himself._

_It's been a year since he started working out and the dumpster where he gets bread often has left overs so he's survived on that. _

_Since it's been a year he's figured out most of how to live on the streets. He made the map of Konoha and of the sewer. He even memorized the entire thing. Now he didn't want anyone else to see that map since then they'd know where he lives so he burnt it in the fire that he makes at night to keep warm. Of course he did this after he memorized the map. _

_He hasn't seen that Hinata girl at all since their first meeting so he figured she's just like all the other children he's run into. They all follow their parents examples and stay away from him. He's gotten use to it by now._

_He went to the bread bakery. It wasn't too far away and the only thing he's_ _eaten had been bread which tasted pretty good so he decided to stay with the foods he knows he likes. Just until he has the strength and experience to eat more foods in places that take much more effort to escape from._

_He looked at the sign to see what times they were opened, closed and on their luch break. He looked at the sky and found out it was noon. He overheard a teacher saying something about how to tell what time it is by the sun. He learned the time of days and even though he can't tell exactly what time it is, he can still tell what hour of the day it is._

_He looked at the sign and it said that their lunch break was at noon. Lucky him. He got something to pick locks. He's had plenty of experience with picking locks since the dumpster owner found out that someone was taking the bread so the owner decided to put a lock on it._

_He picked the lock and entered. The bread smelt like paradise to him but he knew that if he stayed long he'd get caught so he grabbed a loaf of bread and left. He didn't forget to lock the door since it wouldn't look good if he owners of this store found it unlocked._

_At the bread store_

_The owners got back from their lunch break to find full loaf of bread gone. "That bread was just recently made too." The lady complained. "Now, now we can always make more Kyoko." Said the male. "But Keiji, that took 3 hours to make." Kyoko said._

_In the ally_

_Naruto made it into the ally without being seen. He ate a few pieces of bread but since he's never had something so fresh he ate more than needed but saved enough for later._

_And that is the beginning of his life as a street rat. It's been 5 years since then and after his 10 steal the villagers of Konoha called him street fox._

**Kyoko's name means child of the city.**

**Keiji's name means respectful one. **

**Kyoko's personality- high** **tempered, tsundere, nice once you get to know her and teases evey once and a while**

**Keiji's personality- respectful, patient, low tempered, calm, amused too easily**

**Kyoko's look- pink hair, green eyes and a cerulean dress that goes to her knees**

**Keiji's look- black hair, brown eyes, red tee shirt and blue jeans**

**Kyoko and Keiji are married**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Sasuke

The bold at the beginning and the end are important, as always, especially in this chapter

I know there wasn't a plot in that chapter but there will be one. It might take a while to get here but it might not. I already have the plot in mind I just don't exactly know which chapter it'll start at. It'll probably be this one but I'm not sure

**Konoha academy is going to be one of those regular schools that you see in real life because I know nothing of jutsu. But don't worry. I won't put you through the pain of Iruka explaining everything he teaches**

**By the way, the hogage (sarutobi) is not very nice in this fic. My fanfiction. not yours I get to choose what to do with it. **

**And Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura are childhood friends. This is before the Uchiha massacre. my fanfiction. I do what I want and need to change a few things in order to make this work.**

**The 3 childhood friends aren't very friendly at the beginning but regret what the wanted to do once they got to know Naruto**

**Turns out, I'm not making them in character at all and Sasuke doesn't seem to be overprotective. At least, not yet.**

**So they are OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2: meet Sasuke

5 years after the first chapter

"Get back here street fox!" Kyoko yelled as she carried a broom and tried to hit Naruto with it. "Calm down Kyoko he's just trying to survive." Keiji said calmly while trying to take the broom from her. Failing miserably. Kyoko hit her husband on the head with the broom. "I don't care if he's trying to survive. He's been stealing from us for 5 years now, 5 years."

Once Kyoko and Keiji were inside their bread bakery they started laughing. They were actually quite fond of the boy. Without him things wouldn't be as fun. Naruto, Kyoko and Keiji were good friends even with the age difference. It's just if anyone found out about their relationship all 3 of them would get in trouble so they secretly hung out and Naruto came to steal their bread quite often just to have fun.

Naruto was being chased. Three chuunin's were chasing him for stealing that bread. The 3 who were chasing him were catching up to Naruto. Naruto looked back for just second and was shocked. 'They must be getting faster.' He thought.

Naruto stopped causing the chuunin to stop with him. "What? Giving up already?" One asked. "Nope." Was Naruto's only reply before he knocked one out with an upper kick to the stomach. The chuunin did not see that one coming. Naruto grabbed a kunai from the pocket in the jumpsuit that he took. He doesn't particularly like it but it was the closest thing to the door so he took it. It actually works quite well when you have to hide things.

Once he got the kunai he threw it at the older mans foot. The chuunin stopped and held his foot in his hand hopping on his left leg, the one that wasn't stabbed.

Naruto left the kunai there. He had plenty others that he could use. Then he noticed he was almost to one of his recently made traps and let the last chuunin get hung upside down by a rope on one leg.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the older man. The chuunin tried to get out of the rope but Naruto's traps were well made and he couldn't get out of it without help.

Naruto smiled the entire time but no one knew that it was just a mask to hide his pain. No one except Kyoko and Keiji.

Naruto ate the entire thing of bread. He couldn't eat just a couple pieces anymore. If he did he would be in so much pain he wouldn't be able to steal anything. Besides he's had enough practice that he steals at least 3 times a week now. But you can never be too careful. Anything can happen when living on the streets so he is always cautious.

Naruto heard of a school called Konoha academy. He didn't know much about it except that it's a place to learn and your allowed to enroll when your 10. He decided that now was a good time to see it for himself. It is the only place he hasn't been to and he needed to go there sooner or later. He knew that he couldn't get enrolled there but just taking a look around would be nice.

Once he got there he realized no one was there. 'School must still be closed.' He concluded. He found a swing on one of the trees there and decided to sit on it.

He decided to let his mask fall since no one was around. It always hurt to smile and laugh all the time. It took a lot of time and effort but he managed to pull off a very convincing mask.

He sat on the swing. His head was down and the usual smile was gone. He sat there thinking about what he's going to do starting tomorrow. Kyoko and Keiji told him that the hokage was forcing everyone who works at a food service to close there shops for 2 weeks so that they could weaken the street fox in order to catch him.

So in other words. He's got no food for 2 weeks. He would go to the dumpster but the hokage made sure that every dumpster was cleaned up and that there would be no leftovers for him to eat.

He would barge into one a shop but all the shop owners are taking the food into their homes and Naruto don't barge into people's homes. He knew that if you barge into the wrong home your gonna get caught. It's happened to many others before to. He's not the only one that lives on the streets in Konoha. Hokage is making every street rat or in his case street fox starve.

But he's pretty sure that the hokage is going to give the other street rats food. He only wants to weaken the street fox. The street fox is the only one that they see as a threat.

He didn't even realize a whole hour had passed and all the academy students were at the school.

3 students noticed Naruto on the swing. "Hey Sasuke I think all 3 of us have noticed that sad boy over there right?" Ino asked. "Yeah, we're staring right at him how could we not?" Sasuke replied wondering where Ino was going with this. "I have good idea." She said with a devious smile. "Oh yeah, what's the idea Ino?" Sakura asked interested in where this was going. When it came to Ino and her devious smile, things always get fun.

"I was thinking, why don't you go up to him, gain his trust, befriend him, and the betray him in the worst way possible." The other 2 smiled at this. "That's a great idea Ino, I can't wait to see the hurt on his face when he hears we didn't even care about him. And what better way than to let an Uchiha do it? Everyone knows about him and would jump at the chance to even have one conversation." Sakura said.

Sasuke's evil smile turned into a smirk. "Fine I'll do it. This'll be the most fun I've had in a while." Sasuke went to Naruto who was still oblivious to everyone around him.

"Hey, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. What's you name?" He asked in a friendly manner in order to make it seem like he really cares.

"What's it to you?" Naruto asked without emotion and didn't even look up. He's heard a few things about the Uchiha clan and he didn't want to hang out with someone like him.

Sasuke was taken aback by this. Most people would be honored for an Uchiha to even talk to them. So this shocked him. "Well, you just look so lonely and sad I wanted to help." He said as an excuse.

Naruto looked up. His mask gone. He didn't have any time to put it up and he was too busy thinking to pay attention to the other people around him. Sasuke looked into 2 cerulean eyes that were full of pain and now Sasuke actually wanted to help.

"I'm an Uchiha, you should be praising me not asking me why I'm here." He said still staring at eyes full of pain and sadness.

"I've heard a few things about Uchihas and from what your saying I'd say they're true. I'd rather not befriend someone that came from a family such as that." Naruto explained.

Sasuke was shocked. This was the first person to ever say such a thing to him. But as he looked into those blue orbs he saw someone that's not willing to trust anyone and now he felt a pang of guilt for what he was planing to do but he didn't want to back down from his plan, not yet anyways.

He thought of a plan. It might take a while but it should work. "Will you be here tomorrow? Or maybe we could hang out after school." He asked not knowing if this boy even went to this school. He wasn't in uniform after all. He just wore that jumpsuit that he wanted to laugh at but because of his plan he couldn't.

"Sorry I'm busy after school and I'm not sure I'll be here tomorrow. I may but I may not. It depends." Was Naruto's reply.

Naruto got up to leave. "You can at least tell me your name." Sasuke said. "Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki." He said it quietly not being very trusting to Sasuke. "Well, see ya around and try to be here tomorrow. I want to be friends." Sasuke said before Naruto left school grounds.

Sorry for making Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura like that. When the thought came to me I just couldn't resist. But once they get to know Naruto they don't want to leave him. In fact they just want to get him to trust more people however long it may take.

There's still more to this plot just wait. I'm not even quite sure where this is going but I'll figure it out.

**If you skipped the bold at the top. Go back to it. It'll explain some things**


	3. Chapter 3: starvation

I have nothing to say but 2 things

The bold is alway important

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 3: starvation

"So how did it go?" Ino asks eager to know what happened. "He totally shot me down. He even said he doesn't want to befriend an Uchiha because of what he's heard!" Sasuke explained.

"What?! You kidding me! Someone turned down an Uchiha?!" Sakura said this so loud that most of the school turned towards the sound and they were all shocked at what they just heard. People started whispering. Talking about how someone got Sasuke's attention and how that someone turned him down.

"But I've got a plan." Sasuke whispered so no one else can hear. "Well, spill it!" Sakura was really eager at this point. "I asked him if he'd like to hang out after school but he said he was busy so I asked him if he will be here tomorrow. He said he might be but he's not sure yet. I'm thinking of gaining his trust slowly. Especially since he seemed like he wasn't going to trust a single soul in this world." Sasuke mumbled that last part. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop right there. What to you mean it looks like he won't trust someone. He's gotta trust someone right?" Ino asked. "From the pain and sadness I saw in his eyes I doubt it." Sasuke replied. "What kind of pain and sadness?" Ino asked curiously. "I don't know, it's hard to describe. I think he's been alone his whole life or something. There is definitely a large amount of loneliness in those eyes." Sasuke said. "Well, hurry up with your plan, I want to see how things turn out." Ino said hoping her plan to be a success.

After school the hokage made an announcement. He told everyone to meet him in the center of Kanoha. "Everybody listen up. I've got an announcement." He started. "I've already informed all the shop keepers about this." He paused for a few seconds."we will be closing all shops that sell food for a month in order to weaken the street fox and capture him. But I will make sure that the street rats will get food. They are no threat to us." Sarutobi's announcement ended. The people of Konoha all cheered that they might be able to get rid of the street fox.

All cheered except Kyoko and Keiji's cheers were fake. They didn't want this to happen to Naruto. But there was nothing they could do. They're even making sure no one leaves their homes so that no one will help him. They are even finding all the street rats and keeping them in a house so they can take care of them.

Naruto was in the crowed of people. He wasn't the least bit happy. He couldn't even put up his mask. The only reason why they don't already know that Naruto's the street fox is because he found a mask and a wig that he uses when he steals so no ones seen his face.

Sasuke spotted blond and knew who it belonged to. He noticed how he wasn't cheering like the others and went to go talk to him. "Isn't it great? Now we might be able to get rid of street fox." Sasuke told Naruto.

Naruto had enough time to put his mask on. "Yeah, I know, I can't wait till he's gone." Something about that sentence just didn't seem right to him. He was the street fox and now he just said that he want him gone. It's not like it's his first time lying. This is just the first time he's ever said such a thing.

"Where are you going Naruto? Can I come with? I can bring some friends." Sasuke asked wanting his plan to take place.

"What's with you? Don't you know that some people like their alone time?" Naruto asked. He really wanted Sasuke to leave. "But you don't like being alone." Sasuke said. He wanted to know why Naruto won't trust someone. Those eyes he saw earlier told the whole story. Naruto's never had a friend before. And that truly saddens the boy. No one should have to live without friends. Especially if it got to the point where he doesn't trust anyone.

"How do you know I don't like being alone?" Naruto asked wondering what Sasuke would say. "Earlier today when I was talking to you your eyes were full of pain and sadness. Most of it was loneliness. I really think you need a friend Naruto." He answered not really knowing if he actually meant that last part. Naruto stopped walking. Shock written all over his face. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come out so he closed it again.

Finally Naruto said, "I better get going." As Naruto walked off Sasuke grabbed his wrist. Now Sasuke really didn't know what he was doing. He shouldn't care what Naruto does. He's an Uchiha, he doesn't do these sorts of things.

Naruto fought Sasuke and got free. He went running and Sasuke tried to chase him but Naruto was way too fast.

Once Naruto knew that he lost Sasuke he went back to his ally only to find that he had nothing to eat. Only a few pieces of firewood and flint and steal.

He had to use the wood wisely. He doesn't want to get sick because of the weather but he knew the wood wouldn't last long.

It's been 3 days since the announcement and Naruto was stuck at his ally, starving. He had no money. He hardly had any wood left. He still had his flint and steal but he needs wood to keep warm.

Now it's been 5 days. Naruto's hunger is getting worse and he think he might be sick. There's no more firewood so he's freezing. He hasn't left his ally in any of those 5 days. No one but street rats were out there so there was no point.

It's been a week and Naruto hasn't been this hungry in his life. Sure, he's been hungry before but not like this. He's never been this hungry. At least he got to have some bread even if it was just a little.

8 days went by and Naruto didn't even have the strength to move. He was dehydrated and starving.

He lay there. In the freezing snow shivering. The only way to keep hydrated was by the snow but even that wasn't enough.

10 days and he has started to have coughing fits. His fever has only risen and he's never felt so helpless in his life.

Finally 2 weeks went by but Naruto didn't have the strength to do anything. He needed food, water, and something that would keep him warm or he was going to die.

18 days and Naruto was only getting worse. His fever had only risen. He suspected it be at least in the hundreds by now.

24 days, 27 days, and finally a month went by. Naruto lay their. Completely helpless. He felt so weak. Never in his life had he felt like this.

Kyoko and Keiji were worried. Usually Naruto would've been there by now. But he was no where in sight. They were panicking. "You don't think that he's too weak to come here do you?" Kyoko asked. She was freaking out. Worry and panic were both in her voice. "He probably is, we need to find him and fast. He can't last much longer. If he's even alive that is." Keiji answered. "Don't you dare say that! He's alive I know it. That boys tough. Tougher than any boy his age should be. He's alive, I know it." Kyoko said. Silence followed. "Alright, I won't say that again." Keiji responded after a few minutes.

Naruto couldn't stay awake any longer. He passed out. But before he did he saw a figure. He couldn't see who it was but he hoped it wasn't an enemy. Next thing he knew it was black.

So what did you think? Did you think I would kill him? You don't have to worry. Character deaths and me don't get along very well.


	4. Chapter 4: sick

The bold at the beginning and the end are always important

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 4: Sick

Naruto tried to open his eyes but they felt so heavy. He tried to force them open only to be blinded by the sun. Finally he decided to open them even with the light.

Once he opened his eyes he noticed he was in the ally by the bakery. He wondered how he got there but then remembered the figure he saw.

He got up quickly, not knowing if it was an enemy.

Once he got up he felt even worse than he already did but he had to get out of here. He doesn't know if that figure brought him here to hurt him or to help him. For all he knows that person could be a total sadist that was just waiting for him to wake up.

He stood up and started walking. He was still extremely sick and was holding onto the wall for support.

"I suggest you don't get up yet. Your really sick and haven't eaten in a month." Naruto looked in the direction of the voice. He saw a boy. Naruto thinks the boy is older than him.

"Am I supposed to trust you?" Naruto asked in a hoarse voice. He hasn't had a drink for a month. "No your not but you really should lay back down you won't be able to go far in that condition." The boy told Naruto hoping that he won't try to run away. He's been watching Naruto for a while now and he wanted to help.

"How do I know you won't try to kill me?" Naruto knew that he wouldn't able to get far and if he went out there he could get killed.

"You don't. But if you go out there you won't get far. If fact you'll probably get killed. I was just about to go to school. I would stay and help but if I don't go without an excuse I'll have to stay for hours after school and I won't have enough time to get you some food." The boy explained.

"Why are you helping me? "Naruto asked after sitting back down. "I've been watching you for a while now. Your not what everyone says you are. Your just trying to do what everybody else is. Survive. By the way, I'm Satoru. What's you name." "Naruto." Naruto really didn't have a choice but to trust Satoru. "I'll be back after school. See you then. And get some sleep. You need it."

Naruto said nothing. He lay back down and went to sleep.

_Konoha academy_

"Principal Tsunade, I found this boy at our school. He's not enrolled here but I was wondering if he could join. I don't think he's ever had an education." Sasuke said.

"What's this boy's name and where is he Sasuke-kun?" Tsunade asked. If it were any other person she would've turned them down but this is an Uchiha. And if an Uchiha asked for something she would at least consider it.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki but I'm not sure where he is. I saw him here a month ago but I didn't know about the plan the hokage had so I told him to meet me here the next day. But he wasn't sure if he was coming or not." Sasuke mumbled that last part.

"When you find this bring him here. I'll see what I can do." Sasuke went to leave but before he could Tsunade said. "Sasuke-kun, you said you don't think he has an education so I would expect him to not now how to read. Would you like to be his tutor?" Sasuke was happy but he hid his smile. This is the perfect chance for him to gain his trust. "Sure" he said

After school Satoru went to get some food. He went into the bread bakery to grab some. He knew Naruto would be starving so he had to get a lot.

Kyoko and Keiji were both there. Heavy eye bags under their eyes. They haven't been able to sleep for the past month. They were to busy worrying about Naruto to get any sleep.

"Why are you grabbing so much food street rat?" Kyoko asked emotionlessly. "It's for a friend. He hasn't eaten in a while and is really sick." Kyoko and Keiji were shocked. 'Could he of found Naruto.' They both wondered. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Naruto would you?" Keiji asked. Satoru was surprised. These two people knew Naruto's name.

"Yeah, do you know him?" He asked. "Please, take us to him. He hasn't eaten in a month and has been out in the snow and freezing weather. He must be really sick." Kyoko said hoping Satoru would take them to Naruto. Satoru didn't trust them. They could just be pretending to worry about Naruto.

"How do I know you guys aren't going to harm him?" He asked. "Tell him that you found Kyoko and Keiji. He'll tell you to bring us to him." Keiji told him. "Fine I will. But if he doesn't know you I'm not bringing you to him."

Kyoko and Keiji were fine with that. Satoru took the bread and brought it into the ally. He saw Naruto sleeping and was glad he didn't try to run away. He put his hand on his forhead and noticed he's not getting any better.

He had to get something that would make his fever go down but he didn't have anything.

If he was going to get the supplies needed he had to hide Naruto. Some people are stupid enough to enter other ally's and if they found him he would most likely get killed.

He started to move Naruto and noticed how light he was. But that's to be expected he hasn't eaten anything in a month.

Naruto woke up from the movement. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Hiding you so I could get the supplies for your fever. Here's some food. And there were 2 people at a bread store. They said they knew you but I couldn't trust them. They told me to tell you that their names are Kyoko and Keiji." Satoru told Naruto. "Bring them here. You can trust them." And with that Naruto fell asleep.

Satoru walked into the bread bakery and told Kyoko and Keiji to follow him. Before they did though Kyoko got all the things to help Naruto's fever go down.

Kyoko and Keiji had to go to work. If they didn't they might lose their jobs. Satoru had to go to school. If he didn't he wouldn't have enough time to take care of Naruto. If you skip school you can end up doing after hours for a whole day. It's stupid, all the kids at Konoha academy thought so.

And because of the that they had no choice but to leave Naruto alone. They wished they didn't have to but the bread bakery is important for Naruto to get food and school is just school.

After school Satoru found Naruto still asleep. His breathing was still erratic but it was starting to slow. It's been 3 days since he last woke up and he needed to eat. He hoped that Naruto would wake up soon.

Kyoko and Keiji closed their bread bakery and went to check on Naruto. They saw Satoru putting a wet towel that they gave him on Naruto's forehead.

They grabbed a thermometer to check his temperature. It was on 110 and now it's on 106. Satoru doesn't know how he's still alive but Kyoko and Keiji knew it was because of the kyuubi.

Then they thought of something. They didn't know how they didn't think of it before. They could take Naruto into the bread bakery. There's an area that is perfect for him to use.

_At the school_

Sasuke was wondering where Naruto was. He thought he might be at the school but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Sasuke, do you even know where that kid is?" Sakura asked. "No but I'll find him. I'm sure he'll come back to the school. I just don't know when."

It's been 5 days and Naruto finally woke up. He saw bread next to him and ate that. He noticed he was on something comfortable and the he wasn't outside anymore. He has a blanket on and a pillow. He didn't know how he got there or where he was but he was comfortable.

He was starting to feel a little better so he decided to go to Konoha academy. He doesn't know how long he was out but he just couldn't stay still for too long.

Once he got there he sat on the swing. He was still pretty hungry. That bread wasn't enough to make up for a month of no food.

The other students came and Sasuke saw Naruto. Naruto was starting to feel really sick, he was exhausted, and still really hungry.

Sasuke noticed how pale Naruto was and wondered what happened to that tan skin of his. He saw how tired Naruto looked and knew something was wrong. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked. It took a while for Naruto to understand what he just asked. He was too weak to think strait.

Naruto looked up and said "yeah, I'm fine." His voice was still hoarse and Sasuke knew he was lying.

Now that Sasuke got a good look at Naruto's face he noticed just how pale and tired Naruto really was.

And before any real conversation can even start Naruto passed out. Sasuke caught Naruto before he fell to the ground and he noticed just how light Naruto really was. He wondered how much he's been eating.

Satoru saw Naruto pass out and Sasuke catch him. He walked up to the two to see how Naruto was doing. And he won't forget to lecture Naruto about leaving the bakery, he should've known better.

Sasuke saw how Naruto's breathing became erratic and that he was burning up. Satoru walked up to Naruto and put his hand on his forehead. Sasuke saw his hand and looked up. He wonders what Satoru was going here. They weren't exactly on good terms.

"You idiot. You should've know better than to come out." Satoru said to a unconscious Naruto. Sasuke was wondering what he meant by that and came to a conclusion.

"Have you been taking care of him?" He asked. Satoru only nodded. "I'll take it from here." He said and tried to carry Naruto but Sasuke wouldn't let go. "No I'm coming with you." Sasuke stated. "And why should I let you come?" He asked. "Because he's burning up and needs more than one person to take care of him." Sasuke thought he won the argument until Satoru said, "their are 2 others helping me take care of him." What Satoru didn't expect was for his part of the argument to be backfired.

"The only way for you to leave school grounds is if I come with you. I am an Uchiha after all." Satoru knew he lost. He doesn't understand what's so great about Uchihas. They don't know anything about the real world.

Sasuke followed Satoru to a bread bakery. "Why are we at a bread bakery?" He asked. "Because the owners here are the ones that have been taking care of him an they have good medical supplies. Sasuke said nothing after this.

"Kyoko-san, Keiji-san. I need your help over here." Kyoko an Keiji recognized that voice and wondered why he was here until they saw Naruto. They immediately rushed to Naruto and took his temperature. '108, that's not good.' Keiji thought. "Bring him to the back Satoru." Keiji ordered. Satoru don't question him. He brought Naruto to the back and lay him on the rug they set up. They put some blankets on him and a wet towel.

I had no idea where to stop and I could write this forever but decided to stop there.


	5. Chapter 5: friends

The bold is important, in some chapters that is

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 5: friends

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He turned his head only to see Sasuke. At the moment Sasuke was the last person he wanted to see. Naruto felt comfortable. He was warm and he had a pillow. He may be sleeping on the floor but instead of concrete it's a rug. He hasn't been this comfortable in his entire life not even at the orphanage.

"How did you get so sick Naruto." Sasuke asked. Kyoko and Keiji were running some errands while Satoru went to school. Sasuke told Tsunade that he'll be gone for a while.

"What do you mean." Naruto responded, exhaustion clear in his voice. "Kyoko said that when they found you your temperature was at 110. No one can get that sick by just anything. What happened?" It took a while for Naruto to understand what Sasuke just said. "Kyoko? Where is she?" he asked trying to avoid the question. Sasuke seemed to know what he was doing and said, "don't avoid the question." Naruto said nothing and just closed his eyes. He was way to comfortable and tired to deal with other people right now. He just wanted to sleep.

Sasuke walked up to him. He knew Naruto didn't want to talk so since his fever went down to 101 he thought that removing the blankets might get him to talk. It always worked with everyone else. If his temperature were higher though than he wouldn't do it.

Once Sasuke removed the blankets all Naruto did was open his eyes and look at him. Naruto didn't really care that he did that. He's had to sleep in the snow before. This is nothing compared to that.

Naruto didn't say anything but just closed his eyes. This only made Sasuke angry. Normally someone would try to get the blankets back but Naruto didn't even care.

Naruto slowly drifted into sleep and Sasuke wanted to draw a mustache on his face. He got a black sharpie but right as he was about to draw it a hand grabbed his wrist.

Sasuke noticed how this hand belonged to Naruto and wondered if he was awake. When he looked at Naruto's face he noticed that he was asleep.

Naruto started to wake up. Sasuke was leaning against the wall just like he was earlier. The blankets Sasuke took were on him again. "So are you going to tell me?" Sasuke asked. "Just go away. Leave me alone." Naruto said. All he wanted to do was sleep. "Not happening, someone needs to watch over you when your sick."

"I can take care of myself." He stated. Though if he must be honest with himself he needed all the help he could get. He's never gone that long without food before and the cold weather just made it worse. He didn't care much about what Sasuke did. He knew Satoru was the one that helped the most.

"Not with a temperature such as that. And when I found you you were really light. How much have you been eating?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto said nothing and Sasuke just sighed. Kyoko walked in and noticed how Naruto was awake. She immediately got some Italian food for him. He's only eaten a little bit but it wasn't much. If it weren't for the kyuubi he'd be dead by now.

She lifted Naruto up against the wall and gave him some water. He was still dehydrated and even though his voice is sounding much better it was a little hoarse.

Naruto drank the water in one gulp and now Sasuke wondered how much he's been drinking. "Keiji, go get some more water." Kyoko ordered. "Maybe we should get him some other food. He may not be able to keep it down." He suggested. "Then go get him some bread too. We'll save the Italian for later." She said. Keiji went to get some food and water.

"Here, eat slowly. If you eat it too fast you may end up throwing up." She told Naruto once the bread and water got there. Naruto nodded and ate the bread slowly. If she didn't tell him to drink slowly too that water would've been gone by now.

School ended and Satoru got back. He went to check on naruto and saw that he was eating. He smiled. Kyoko-san, Keiji-san, sasuke." He said the last part emotionlessly since he really did hate Uchihas. "Can you guys leave? I need to talk to him." The others did as he said without question. They left the room only to find a huge line of customers angry for having to wait. "Crap. We forgot to close the shop. Sasuke, your helping us." Keiji said. Sasuke didn't question them. He kinda wanted to help. He doesn't know why but he does.

In the back room

"I've heard some things about you. At first I didn't believe them but when I started watching you I realized that those things were true. Except some of those thing were lies. Your not a monster Naruto, or should I say street fox." Satoru said. "So I was right. You do know who I am." Naruto said. He didn't really care if Satoru knew. Street rats help each other. They create alliances. Well they try to anyways. Usually those alliances break and they end up betraying one another.

The street fox is another case. People want the street fox gone. They think the street fox would kill them if they make one wrong move. So they stay away from him. They watch out for a boy who wears a mask.

Satoru was different though. Naruto could tell that he wanted to help him not hurt him and he was truly grateful for that.

"Yeah, I know. I followed you to your ally recently. I was surprised you managed to find a place so well hidden." He said. "It's not that hard when you search long enough." Naruto just wanted to sleep. He was still sick but he wanted to know where Satoru was going with this.

"I was wondering, do you want to group up with me? I have some friends. You don't have to live alone." Satoru told Naruto. He didn't think Naruto would say yes. The street rats want him dead. And he just happened to be friends with other street rats.

"If it were just you and me I would but if others are involved I'd rather not. They'd probably try to kill me." Was Naruto's response. Satoru sighed. He knew Naruto was right. The other street rats hate him.

"Fine. I didn't expect you to agree. Not with the way you live. You can't trust anyone. If you do they might kill you. Although it seems you trust the two bakers here. Why is that? Are they a special case or something?" Satoru asked

"I've been stealing from them for 4 years now. At first they hated my guts but over time they grew quite fond of me and we became friends." Naruto answered.

"How 'bout you join Konoha academy. You can make friends there and get an education. I did that and life got a whole lot better." Sasuke opened the door to the back room just in time to hear Satoru say that. "Would they even let me join?" Naruto asked. "I'm sure they would. We just can't tell them everything about you. Everyone has secrets some just go a bit deeper than others." "I already talked to principal Tsunade. She said she wanted to see you before allowing you to join." Sasuke spoke up.

The 2 streets rate were startled. They didn't know Sasuke was in here. "How much did you hear?" Satoru asked hoping he didn't here everything. "Just the part where you offered to let Naruto join the academy and after that." Both Naruto and Satoru sighed. "Why? Is there something you don't want me to know?" Sasuke asked. There was no response so Sasuke left the room.

There was silence for a while until Satoru spoke up. "So, when your not sick, what do you plan on doing?" He wanted to know just in case Naruto was planning something stupid.

"Well, I haven't trained in over a month so I'm gonna go do that." Was Naruto's response. "And how long have to been training." Satoru was curious now. He wanted to know how long someone trains in order to be that good at fighting.

"I've been training everyday for 10 hours for 5 years. But sometimes if I feel it's not good enough I end up training for 20 hours." Was what Naruto said. Satoru sat there, mouth gaping. He was silent. He had no idea what to say to that.

"Your joking right?! You've been doing that for 5 years every day for 10 hours and sometimes even 20?! Not even the hokage is stupid enough to do that! Your a genius! No wonder your so good at what you do!" Satoru screamed this so loud that everyone in the bakery heard. Even the customers. The customers were curious but it wasn't there bakery so it wasn't any of their business.

Sasuke heard this too and came into the back room to see what they were talking about.

"There is no way, no way I'm letting you do that when you get better." Satoru said. Sasuke was really curious now. "But why not? It's my life don't I get to choose what to do with it?" Naruto really wanted to train. After doing it for so long it became addicting and he hasn't done it in over a month. "And now I'm part of your life and you are not going to do something so stupid but at the same time that's genius I can't decide which one it is." Satoru said. "I just got complemented and insulted in the same sentence. Is that a good thing bad thing?" Naruto said to no one in particular as he sulked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke asked. He was confused. It looked as if Satoru was both impressed and mad.

Naruto just looked like he was depressed.

Naruto and Satoru were both startled. They didn't know someone was in here. "Oh it's nothing." Satoru said. Sasuke got a look at Naruto and he looked tired. Naruto you should get some sleep. You look tired." Sasuke said. "Oh no I'm fine really." Naruto said. Satoru decided to look at Naruto and thought he should get some rest. He completely forgot that he was still sick. "Get some rest Naruto. You do look tired." And with that Sasuke and Satoru left the room.

Naruto decided to listen to them and went to sleep.

**Satoru means fast learner, perceptive, knowledgeable, and understanding**

**Satoru's look- brown hair, ripped jeans pale skin and a ripped tee shirt. He lives on the street but has a school uniform**

**Satoru's personality- smart, perceptive, teases. Says mean things without meaning to be harmful, tough and understanding**


	6. Chapter 6: training and injuries

The bold is important. How many times do I have to tell you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 6: training and injuries

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was feeling a lot better and thought he should go to training. He noticed how Satoru wasn't here so he went into the forest to his training ground.

_At the training ground_

Naruto swung the kunai at the tree hitting it right in the middle. He punched and kicked the tree over and over again. "Still not good enough." He said to himself. he hasn't trained in over a month and he feels as though he's lost his touch.

He kept on training over and over again. His hands and legs have already started bleeding from punching and kicking the trees. It wasn't the first time he's started bleeding. But it is the first time he's trained for this long and punched and kicked the trees this hard. He was really sore and in a lot of pain but he didn't care. He wanted to do this.

_At the bakery_

It's been a day and still no sign of Naruto. He was almost about to ask Sasuke if he's seen him but he thought that would be as a last resort. Of course he thought that 10 hours ago so he was off to the Uchiha household. Oh how he hated Uchihas. They really know how to get on a persons nerves.

Satoru rung the doorbell and Sasuke answered it. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked irritated. Sakura and Ino were here and he didn't want be interrupted. "Have you seen Naruto? It's been a day since anybody's seen him and I had to come to you as a last resort."

Sasuke was surprised Naruto's been gone for a whole day. "No I haven't. Do you need help looking for him? I can asks Sakura and Ino." Sasuke didn't really want to help but the sooner he gains Naruto's trust the better.

"No, I don't need your help." Satoru replied. In truth, he needed all the help he could get he just didn't want Sasuke with him. "I'm helping." Sasuke stated. "Ino, Sakura come over here. We're going to look for Naruto." Sasuke called. Ino and Sakura walked up to the door. "Why would we need to search for him?" Ino asked. Sakura wondered why too but she didn't say anything.

"He's been gone for a day and no ones seen him." Satoru said. He wondered how the two girls knew Naruto but at the moment he didn't care. Naruto could be in trouble and that's all that matters.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Sakura asked. Satoru remembered what Naruto told him when he was sick and started sulking. "I'm such an idiot. He told me where he was going before. How did I forget?" He said aloud. The three childhood friends held in a laugh. "Never mind. I know where he is."

_Back at training._

Naruto's exhausted. He's been training nonstop for over a day now. "It's still not good enough!" Anyone else who saw this place would freak. Naruto's kicks and punches caused the trees to break off. And by that I mean the sides of bark are gone.

He continued to train. He knew that he was only injuring himself but he had to do this. He could feel warm liquid going down his arms and legs. He knew it was blood. He's never trained this hard or this long before. He felt like he was going to collapse anytime soon but he kept on training. He didn't want to stop. He was addicted to training after all.

Satoru has been looking through the forest for 10 hours now and still no sign of Naruto. He knew that the best place to train was in the forest but he hasn't seen any sign of him.

5 hours later he heard something that sounded like something hit a tree. He rushed to where the sound was and saw Naruto breathing heavily. Naruto still kicked the tree. 'Has he been doing that the whole time?' Satoru thought.

Satoru came up behind Naruto to try to get him to stop. "Naruto, you have to stop this." He said. Naruto jumped slightly. He didn't notice anyone behind him but he recognized the voice. Naruto tuned around. "Why should I?" He asked. He knew why he should stop he just didn't want to. "Because you only injuring you body. Have you been doing this the whole time you've been gone?" Naruto nodded but then continued training.

Satoru knew that Naruto wasn't going to listen to him and he was willing to use force if it got Naruto to stop. "Naruto if you don't stop now I will use force." He threatened. Naruto didn't listen to him but continued training.

Satoru knew that even though Naruto was stronger than him those injuries would cause him to slow down so he should be able to stop Naruto. Of course he could be underestimating him but he might as well try.

Satoru grabbed Naruto's arms behind his back and Naruto gave a loud yelp. Now Satoru knew he could win. Even the strongest can be taken down if their injuries are bad enough. But what he didn't know was that his injuries weren't as bad as he thought. To any other person it would be but his pain tolerance and because of the deals he makes with some people these injuries aren't much.

Because of Naruto's struggling Satoru took a step back. Naruto started trembling. He knew this place all too well. Satoru couldn't feel the aura since he was 15 but to a 10 year old, that aura is the most fearful thing you could possibly feel.

Satoru noticed the trembling and wondered what was wrong. "Naruto?" No response. All of a sudden Naruto passed out.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" No response. Satoru carried Naruto back to the bakery to treat his wounds. He was going to ask about the trembling when he wakes up.

10 minutes later Sasuke saw the two of them. "I see you found him. Why is he asleep?" Sasuke asked. Satoru ignored him and kept walking which made Sasuke angry. Sasuke grabbed Satoru's wrist and turned him around so Satoru was facing him causing a yelp from Naruto and he slowly started to wake up.

After hearing Naruto yelp Sasuke let go of Satoru's wrist. Satoru kept walking and Sasuke decided to follow. 'Naruto must've gotten hurt or something to let out a yelp.' Sasuke thought.

"Put me down Satoru . I need to train." Naruto said. "No, you've trained enough." Neither one of them said anything. Naruto knew he was right. He's trained enough yet Naruto still felt as though it wasn't enough. He still felt like he needed to train. Naruto slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Sasuke followed behind them. Satoru knew he was following them but did nothing since Naruto needed to rest. They were going to the bakery so he was done with Sasuke being there.

Once they got to the bakery Satoru brought Naruto to the back. He rolled up Naruto's sleeve to see his arm. He gasped at the sight. It was red and there was a lot of blood. Surly it would leave some bruises. He looked at the other arm and saw the same thing. Then he looked at his legs. His legs were much worse.

Satoru looked down at Naruto with sad eyes. "Why would you do this to yourself?" He whispered to a sleeping Naruto. Sasuke walked in and gasped. He's never seen anything like it. "What happened to him?" He yelled rushing over to Naruto's side to take a look. Satoru gave no response and went to get something to stop the bleeding.

**By the way, people can get addicted to working out. I meant to tell you earlier.**


	7. Chapter 7: meet the sadists

I'd expect you to remember for now on, the bold is important. That's the last time I'll say it. Maybe

**Warnings: OCs and sadists**

**Disclaimer: I did not win the lottery. Jk, I've never entered the lottery. I do not own Naruto **

Naruto opened his eyes. He didn't feel any pain at all so he went to the training ground. Except it wasn't to go train. Well, part of it was. But he mostly wanted to visit some friends he hasn't seen in quite some time.

Once he got there he started training. Then he heard clapping. He knew who it came from. Satoshi was always the first to show himself.

"Took you long enough to come back here. We've been waiting." Satoshi said. He knew Naruto was here yesterday but it seemed as though he wanted to be left alone.

More people came. He recognized them as, Haruka, Fumio, Hisoka, Akane, Asami, Etsuko, Junichi, and Kioshi.

"Naruto-niichan!" Etsuko ran up to Naruto and hugged him. "Hey Etsuko, how are you?" Naruto asked. Guess what Naruto-niichan?" "Do you have some news for me?" Naruto was afraid of what she might say. She's too innocent to grow up here. "I killed for the first time last week and it was the funnest thing I've done in a long time!"

This was what Naruto was afraid of. Naruto has become friends with complete sadists that kill for a living. And now the once innocent Etsuko as become one of them. Naruto sighed. It was going to come sooner or later.

"That's good to hear Etsuko, mommy and daddy must be so proud!" Naruto wasn't all that happy about it but this was her family not his. "That's right. Mommy and daddy are proud of her." Satoshi said as he patted Etsuko on the head. "Daddy stop that. I'm a big girl now. Stop treating me like I'm little." Naruto heard someone sniff and knew who it was. "They grow up so fast." Haruka, Etsuko's mom said while crying.

Back at the bakery Satoru came to see Naruto gone. He knew where he went and stormed out and back into the forest. Sasuke saw a very angry Satoru and was curious as to what was wrong.

"What's wrong Satoru?" Sasuke asked but noticed Satoru didn't hear him but was mumbling to himself.

"What was he thinking? He was injured really badly and he went back to what he was doing? Naruto's crazy." Sasuke was rather confused but it seemed as though Satoru didn't even notice he was there so Sasuke decided to walk beside him to see where he was going.

_In the forest_

Naruto and Satoshi were both breathing heavily. They've been sparing for 2 hours now without rest. "You can't beat me Naruto." Satoshi was trying to bluff Naruto but he knew it wouldn't work. He's known Naruto for 5 years now and neither one of them have beaten each other.

Naruto landed a hit on Satoshi. "Uzumaki combo!" He shouted after hitting him. He learned the hard way that if you call out your move before attacking then you could lose. The opponent might know that move and will probably know how to stop it.

Satoru and Sasuke arrived just on time to see Naruto get pushed and landed on a tree. They both winced knowing that that had to hurt. But then they saw Naruto trembling and hyperventilating.

Naruto tried to stand up but the aura in that part of the forest had him shaking like crazy. He wanted to get out of there but he was frozen in fear. He slowly took a step forward, then another and another.

He kept on doing this until he got out of that part the forest. Once he got out, he gave Satoshi the meanest glare he's ever given anyone.

Haruka, Akane, and Kioshi were afraid of what would happen next but they kept watching.

Satoshi didn't mean to push him there. It was a complete accident and from the look he's getting from Naruto he'd say that he was mad, no not mad, furious.

Naruto charged at Satoshi. He kicked him in the ribs harder than he's ever kicked anyone except for one person.

Akane saw this one time and she was afraid. Afraid to even go near Naruto. The last time someone made Naruto this mad was was last year. She had to stop Naruto. If she didn't he would've killed the man. After that she knew that if someone made Naruto really angry, he won't be able to hold back.

"We need to stop this." Kioshi told everyone. The others looked at them. They weren't there when Naruto almost killed someone. "If this keeps up Naruto might kill Satoshi." He told them. "Last time Naruto was this angry was when he nearly killed someone. If we didn't stop him he would've. It seems he can't hold back when he gets this mad." Akane told them. No one said a thing. They were all afraid of what Naruto can do. They all knew Naruto held back on them, they just didn't know how much.

"I'll stop him." Haruka told them. The others didn't question her. They knew that tone of voice. Haruka's other personality finally showed. They all shuddered at the memory of the last time that personality showed itself. If anyone in their group were the cruelest, not strongest but cruelest, it would be Haruka. And thats saying something coming from a group of sadists.

Satoshi was getting kicked around by Naruto. He always knew Naruto held back but not this much.

Satoru and Sasuke were watching intently the the battle. They didn't know who those people are but it looks like Naruto was winning.

Haruka ran up to Naruto and grabbed him. Naruto tried to break free but Haruka had him in a tight grip. Satoshi was really glad Haruka interrupted. If she hadn't Naruto might've killed him.

"Calm down Naruto, your safe. Your not in that part of the forest anymore." Haruka whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto was still trembling. The aura in that forest can scare anyone from age 0-14. When someone turns 15 they can't even feel the aura.

Naruto was starting to calm down. His breathing had calmed down considerably. Naruto looked at who had him. "H-Haruka..." He said. "It's alright. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Everyone glared at Satoshi and Satoshi knew he was in trouble.

All of a sudden Naruto passed out in Haruka's arms. Akane walked up to Naruto. She understood why Naruto passed out. Everyone there grew up in that part of the forest. They had to get used to the aura but they were scared out of their minds before they did grown immune. If someone wasn't used to that aura the one that stepped inside of it would pass out soon.

"Mommy, will Naruto-niichan be okay?" Etsuko asked worried about the one she considered a big brother. "Yeah, will Naruto-niichan be okay Haruka-baachan?" Junichi asked. Everyone there dropped their glares and looked at the worried children. "Don't worry, Naruto will be fine. He just needs some rest. You remember what the aura felt like in there right?" She said pointing in the direction. "Yeah, we remember. It's scary." Etsuko said.

Satoshi tried to run away only to be stopped by Hisoka. "Don't try to run Satoshi. Your not getting away with this!" Asami shouted.

"I thought you knew better than that Satoshi. He hasn't had enough time to get used to that place and he shouldn't have to get used to it." Fumio said calmly.

"I didn't mea-" Satoshi was cut off. "Daddy why did you push Naruto-Niichan in there?" Etsuko asked innocently. "Don't you know that that place is scary for those who aren't used to it?" What Haruka just heard was horrible. Her daughter just doubted her father. It broke her heart to see such a thing.

"I told you I didn-" he was cut off once again by Akane. "He's 10 years old Satoshi! He's too young to enter that forest! I know he's taken a step or two in it before but that was because he needed help! You pushed him in there way too far!

Accident or not, you should've controlled yourself!" And with that all went silent. Sasuke and Satoru had no idea what they meant.

"Come on we should take him home." Asami said after about 5 minutes of silence. "I'll carry him there." Kioshi said.

Kioshi and the others entered Konoha for the first time in years and went to Naruto's ally. Sasuke and Satoru already went home. They've seen enough for one day.

**Character information**

**(These are actual Japanese names and their meanings)**

**Fumio means literary child**

**Look- green hair, glasses, blue eyes. Yellow shirt and blue jeans**

**Personality- smart, loves to read, studies, teaches, murderer, sadist, taught naruto to read**

**Satoshi means wise, quick witted and fast thinker**

**Looks- brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, blue shirt and black jeans**

**Personality- Haruka's husband, loves Naruto as a son, Naruto's sparing partner, leader of the group, trained naruto, tough, selfish, sadist, brutal, merciless, naruto thinks of him as a father, can mess up just as he did while sparing **

**Akane means brilliant red**

**Looks-purple hair that goes half way down her back, red eyes, black shirt, pale skin, black pants**

**Personality- brutal, sadist, loves Naruto, married to Kioshi, has perfect aim, calm in tense situations, murderer, merciless, can be high tempered **

**Kioshi means pure**

**Looks- white shirt, black pants, blond hair, green eyes and pale skin.**

**Personality- parents meant for him to be innocent, married to Akane, liar, quiet, calm, low tampered, brutal, sadist, stalker of the people of Konoha **

**Etsuko- means joyful child**

**Looks-pink hair in pig tails, red shirt and a black skirt, purple eyes and pale skin**

**Personality- loves naruto, learning how to kill, loves Junichi and is his future wife, may turn out to be a sadist, 7 years old, joyful, optimistic **

**Junichi means obedient child**

**Looks- blue shirt, blue hair, black pants, yellow eyes**

**Personality- caring some of the time, selfish, learning to kill, loves Naruto and Etsuko, may turn out to be a sadist, Etsuko's future husband, pessimistic, Asumi and Fumio's son, blushes whenever he talks to Etsuko**

**Haruka means distance**

**Looks- white hair that goes down her back, purple shirt, blue jeans and purple eyes.**

**Personality- caring, selfless, loves naruto, loves naruto as if she's his mother, split personalities, Etsuko's mom, distant**

**Her other personally- brutal, sadist, merciless, murderer, distant, out of all of them, she's the cruelest**

**Hisoka means reserved**

**Looks-red hair, blue shirt, black pants, pale skin and green eyes**

**Personality- merciless, brutal, cares for those he loves, sadist, single, reserve**d

**Asami means morning beauty**

**Looks- pink hair that goes just below her shoulders, blood red shirt, blue jeans and red eyes**

**Personality- morning person, caring, loves Naruto, murderer but not sadist, married to Fumio, quiet most of the time, calm, has perfect aim, taught Naruto the throw a kunai and naruto got the perfect aim by himself**

**They all play innocent**

And this is the group of sadists. What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8:enrolled at Konoha Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 8: enrolled at Konoha academy

"Sasuke-kun, have you found that boy you were talking about?" Principal Tsunade asked. It's been a week since he came here but he still hasn't brought Naruto with him.

"Yes principal Tsunade. I have found him I just haven't had the chance to bring him here. I'll try to get him here in 3 days. And if possible earlier than that." Sasuke said. He forgot about bringing Naruto to Tsunade. He's been too busy watching him that he completely forgot what he told her until she called his name through the speaker.

Naruto sat on the swing looking like the lonely boy he is. Even if he's friends with Haruka and the others their not his own age and their sadists that kill for a living. As much as he loves them he would like someone his own age, even if they were a sadist. He sighed and Sasuke was standing right next to him.

Sasuke grabbed his arm and dragged him to principal Tsunade. "Hey, what do you think your doing? Let me go!" Naruto shouted as he was released from Sasuke's grip. "I'm trying to get you enrolled into this school. So come on." Sasuke said as he made a gesture to follow him.

Naruto followed. Fumio has taught him how to read but he doesn't have a very good education and would jump at the chance to get one.

They entered Tsunade's office. "Here he is." Sasuke stated as he took a seat. Naruto sat on the chair next to Sasuke not really knowing what to do.

"I'll take it you are Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto looked at Tsunade when she called his name. "Yes." He really didn't know what to do.

"Sasuke told me that he wants you to be enrolled at this school. Are you okay with that?" He was silent for a couple seconds. "Yeah." On the inside he was jumping for joy since he finally got to have an education. He heard school was hard and stressful but it can't be as bad as living on the streets can it?

"Naruto-kun do you know how to read? Sasuke-kun said he thinks you might not know how to." Tsunade asked. She really hoped he did so that no one would have to go through the trouble of teaching him.

"Yeah, I know how to read." Sasuke was surprised. Naruto didn't look like the kind of kid that had any kind of education.

Satoru walked in just in time to hear that. He was even more shocked than Sasuke since he knows that Naruto is the street fox. When you live on the streets there isn't a way for you to learn how to read unless someone taught you.

All went silent. "Very well, you can join Kanoha academy but Sasuke-kun is going to teach you everything we learned so far this year. Naruto frowned. "Isn't there anyone else besides him?" He asked. Naruto hated Sasuke. The guy just won't leave him alone. Everywhere he goes Sasuke seems to follow. "Sorry Naruto-kun but Sasuke-kun is the only one that I'll allow to teach you." Naruto didn't protest. "Fine." "Your first day of school is next week, see you then."

The 3 students left Tsunade's office. Sasuke was really happy now. Now that Sasuke is Naruto's tutor his plan can finally fall into place.

Satoru is going to have to talk to Naruto about how he's able to read. That is unless he was lying.

Tsunade told Naruto that he was going to meet his teachers once school ended. Without anything to do he went to sit on the swing.

Naruto saw people leaving the school building and knew that school was over. He went inside the school and entered his 1st period class. He greeted his new teacher who's name was Iruka. Naruto didn't exactly trust Iruka but he could tell he was a good guy.

His second period class had a teacher names Itachi. He thought Itachi looked too much like Sasuke and concluded that they were related. He wasn't happy about that. Itachi may not be as bad as Sasuke but he still didn't like him.

The day went on and Naruto looked at his schedule one more time

1st Math- Iruka

2nd history- Itachi

3rd English- Hana

4th lunch

5th science- Orochimaro

6th music- Kakashi

7th PE- jiraiya

Jiraiya wasn't there today so he didn't get the chance to meet him yet. Principal Tsunade said that he wouldn't be here until the day he goes to school so he'll have to meet him then.

Naruto wondered what school was like until he heard a voice he didn't really want to hear. "What do you want Sasuke." He asked very annoyed. "I'm here to tutor you remember? Or did you already forget?"

"Right now? I thought we would do that later." At the moment Naruto just wanted to sleep but it seems that's not going to happen. "Follow me, we're going to my place." Sasuke stated. Naruto didn't want anyone to see where he lives so he followed him.

Sakura and Ino saw Naruto following Sasuke and they knew what was going on. Their plan was working. Now all they have to do is wait.

"I don't get it." Naruto was learning algebra right now. He's not understanding it one bit. "What is there to not get. It's so easy."

Problem number 1. 6x+10=30.

"All you have to do is move the 10 under the 30, subtract that and get 20. Then you divide 20 by 6 and get 3.33. It's that easy!" Sasuke was shouting at Naruto now. They've been doing this for 3 hours now and Naruto can't solve something so easy. "Well maybe if you explained it better I would understand!" Now it was Naruto's turn to shout.

"Would you guys keep it down. Your so loud and I can hear you from all the way downstairs." Itachi complained.

"Sorry Itachi. We'll be quiet." Sasuke apologized. Naruto and Sasuke were silent for a bit. "How 'bout we skip to English. We can get back to algebra later." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded his head.

Naruto was working at a fast pace and in 10 minutes he finished 30 questions and got them all right. Sasuke had no idea how Naruto did that. Sasuke has always struggled in English and now Naruto did this good. Unbelievable was the only way Sasuke could describe this.

"Well, looks like you know how to do this." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. He was kinda jealous that Naruto was better in English than him. "Now we can move onto science."

Naruto had trouble with science but did really well in history. Again, Sasuke was jealous that he was better in history but at least Sasuke was better at math and science than him.

"Why don't you head on home. You've been here for 6 hours. You should get some rest." Naruto nodded his head and went to leave. "Be at the school when we get out tomorrow. I still have to tutor you." Sasuke told Naruto before he left.

A week went by and Naruto still had trouble with math and science. Today was his first day of school and he hoped it wouldn't turn out bad.

"Good morning class we have a new student today." Iruka said before Naruto walked in.

Naruto was nervous. This was his first time going to school and he feared the worst. What if he doesn't understand anything? What if people don't like him? Was what he was afraid of. He's used to people hating him but these are people he's never seen before.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself. Just tell them your name and what you like and dislike.

"Umm, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Italian food and I don't like, umm ero sennins."

The class laughed at that last part. They never expected anyone to say that.

Naruto's only ever met 1 ero sennin and even though he taught him a lot he never wants to see him again. He never got to know his name but that didn't matter as long as he never sees him again.

"Your seat is right next to Sasuke-kun's." Iruka said as he pointed towards Sasuke's desk. Naruto didn't say anything. He knew there was no point in it.

The other girls were jealous that they didn't get to sit by him. Even the boys were jealous. Everyone wants to sit by an Uchiha.

It was now 7th period and Naruto walked into jiraiya' class. "Ah, it's ero sennin!" Naruto shouted and pointed his finger at his teacher. Jiraiya was surprised to see that the new student was Naruto.

"Well, if you look who it is. I never expected you to be here Naruto Uzumaki." The class was confused. They all wondered how Naruto knew jiraiya-sensei and why Naruto called him a ero sennin. None of the students know what their teacher does for a hobby.

"And never call me that in front of the class. They don't know what I do for a hobby." He whispered to Naruto. "You even admitted to being one there's no way I'm not calling you an ero sennin." Naruto whispered back. "Naruto, 1000 push-ups. And if you don't stop calling me that I'll have you do more than that!" Jiraiya said loudly so the whole class could hear.

"Wow, he got in trouble on the first day." One girl whispered. People in the classroom all whispered as they watched Naruto.

Naruto was glad he called him that. Now he gets to do 1000 push ups. Being addicted to working out has its benefits. He's already done 2000 push ups before. Doing 1000 won't be hard. But he's gonna need to hold back. He doesn't want to look too good.

1000 push ups later and Jiraiya was shocked a 10 year old was able to do it. Naruto held back enough to look like he was having trouble but to him that was the easiest workout he's don't in a long time. A bit too easy.

Class ended and Sasuke went to catch up with Naruto so he could give him tutorials. They went to Sasuke's house and started with algebra. Naruto was starting to get the hang of it and was also starting to trust Sasuke. "Hey Naruto" Sasuke started. Naruto looked at him. "Would you like to sit by me, Sakura and Ino at lunch tomorrow?" Sasuke was actually starting to like Naruto as a friend but he couldn't let Sakura and Ino know that. He has to go through with this. "Sure. I'd love too." Naruto said with a smile

**By the way, ero sennin is the only Japanese word I'm going to use in Naruto fanfictions and it means perverted hermit **

**And** **I know that Naruto and Jiraiya like each other in the anime but they've only met once in this Fanfiction** **and Jiraiya didn't give Naruto a good impression**


	9. Chapter 9: sadists at the school

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Naruto**

Chapter 9: sadists at the school

**this chapter has nothing to do with anything. I just felt like writing it**

It was lunch and Naruto sat with Sasuke, Ino and Sakura. Just as Sasuke, Ino and Sakura were beginning to like Naruto. They talked a lot, got to know each other's likes and dislikes but Naruto was still afraid to open up to people. The only people he can truly trust are the ones he's sees as family and they're all sadists. All was well until...

"Naruto-niichan! Naruto-niichan! Save me! Mommy's other personality has showed itself and now she's chasing me and junichi!" Etsuko shouted from across the cafeteria.

"Oh no. I thought this day was gonna be good but..." Naruto didn't even bother to say the rest.

Sasuke and his friends were confused. They had no idea who that little girl was and what Naruto was talking about. Etsuko leapt into Naruto's lap. "What are we gonna do Naruto-niichan? The only one that can stop her is daddy and he's out of town for the week?"

"What do you mean Satoshi's gone for the week? Why didn't he kake Haruka with him? He's the only one that can stop her!" Naruto was panicking. "Etsuko you forgot to tell him that Asami gave a note to an owl to give to Satoshi so he should be here soon with the rest." Junichi explained. Now Naruto was really afraid. 8 sadists were going into his new school and one of them has been consumed by her other personality.

Naruto was the center of attention. He could feel all eyes on him and right now he just wanted to run. But he knew that if he ran all students at the academy would be tortured and killed. A slow and painful death.

Haruka walked in, she has a crazed look on her face and was holding a kunai. All the student were frozen in fear. Just by looking at her face they could tell she was a sadist.

"Naruto! Is it true that your enrolled here and are making friends?" She asked in a threatening tone. Naruto knew he had to be brave. He's faced this Haruka before and knows what to do to buy time so that Satoshi can get here before anyone gets killed.

"Haruka-sama, why don't you just calm down? I'm not making friends here. I'm just here to learn." He said panicking. Naruto knew this wasn't going to work. Satoshi had to get here fast before things get really bad. "Fumio can teach you all the things you need to know in life." She said throwing a kunai at Naruto. Of course Naruto caught it with ease.

Now Naruto was positive that she has been completely consumed by her other self. There's no way he's gonna be able to stop her now.

I'll of a sudden, Satoshi, Asami, Akane, Fumio, Kioshi, and Hisoka came barging in through the doors.

He had hoped Junichi was lying when he said the others were coming but he didn't get his hopes up too high.

"Haruka!" At the voice of her husbands name Haruka's good side showed. All the sadists and Naruto let out a sigh. "Daddy! Daddy you saved us! Thank you!" Now it was Satoshi's turn to be hugged.

All the sadists looked around. They saw Sasuke Uchiha and from all the negative things Naruto has said about him he just wanted to kill that little Uchiha. But he knew Naruto wouldn't allow it.

"Satoshi, don't even think about it." Naruto said threw gritted teeth. If he didnt control his anger things could get bad. "And why the heck did you bring the whole group here?! For all you know they could..." He didn't even want to say the rest.

"Naruto we know we are the last people you want to see right now but we had to come. Sometimes not even Satoshi is able do get Haruka back to her senses." Fumio explained. He tried to talk everyone out of it but it was him against 6 others. They beat him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever at least you tried to stop them." Naruto replied as he sat down. He was coming off with a headache.

The cafeteria was silent. No one knew these people and they all wondered why Naruto was so angry at them coming here.

"Naruto-niichan, can you come over after school?" Both Etsuko and Junichi asked. "Yeah, I'll come over. I have some businesses to take care of with them anyways.

"Yay, Naruto-niichan will be coming over. Isn't that great Junichi?" Etsuko asked in a very innocent tone.

"Oh what a cute little girl. I just want hold her forever." Ino said and Sakura nodded. "Don't trust little kids. It could mean you death." Naruto whispered to the both of them as he shuddered at a memory he thought he forgot. "I'll never be able to trust kids again." He told them.

And with that all 8 sadist left. "Before we go Naruto, who do you think will win." Satoshi asked. "So far you've had 360 battles not including the last one since it was all your fault we had to stop it. I'd say the chances of any winner would be little to none." Fumio explained. "I'm starting to think that there will never be a winner." Naruto said.

The sadists left the building and the moment they were gone whisperes were everywhere. Naruto knew this wasn't going to be good.


	10. Chapter 10: stress and peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**2 years and 6 months later**

**Okay, it seems the topic has changed. Team 7 has been formed. Naruto, Sakura**

**And Sasuke have become good friends. They got in a fight with Ino so their friendship ended but Ino still likes Naruto. Tell me if you want me to continue with the time skip or go back to where I was before**

Chapter 1: stress and peace

"What's wrong Naruto? Can't beat me?" Sasuke said as he and Naruto spared. 'I'm holding back for your sake.' Oh how Naruto wished he could say it out loud.

Sparing ended and Naruto lost. As always. It's been 2 years now and Naruto's having a really hard time holding back. Especially being part of team 7. It's hard to hold back when your a ninja.

"Just you wait Sasuke, I'm going to surpass all the Hokage's but before I do that I'm gonna beat you!" Naruto said. In truth, Naruto didn't want to be Hokage. He just wanted to have a normal home, a normal life, a life where he isn't the street fox.

"You better start training or your never gonna beat me." Naruto didn't say anything which surprised him and Sakura. They were expecting some kind of comeback but none came.

Naruto wanted to walk off, to be alone, but he had to keep his mask of idiocy up. That way people won't know that he holds back on them.

Naruto was reunited with Hinata long ago but it seems as though they don't remember each other. They only got to know each other's names and they were 5 so it's only natural they would forget.

"Naruto your never going to be able to surpass the Hokage of you can't beat Sasuke. You need to try harder." Kakashi told him. Naruto thought he needed something to release his anger out on before but now he knows he needs to. He would go to his training ground but training with Kakashi kept him from doing so. He just wanted to punch those trees until they broke. Oh wait, that already happened but he wanted to do it more.

5 pm and training finally ended. Naruto's had enough torture for one day. Now he's off to see Satoshi and the others. Sasuke saw Naruto heading into the forest and was curious so he followed him. Even though he knew it was wrong he's a curious guy and curiosity got the best of him sometimes.

Naruto was letting all the anger he had out. He forgot that the 8 sadists were to be out of town to for a whole month so now he has no one to train with. No one at his level at least.

Sasuke followed Naruto to a place that looked devastated. The trees were no longer trees. There were pictures of Hokage on them with kunai aimed at him. Mostly at the heart. 'Wait, Hokage's picture is being used as target practice? Why?' He questioned but continued to watch Naruto.

Naruto has gotten better over the past 2 years. Sure he still gets injuries here and there but it's not as bad as it used to be. Besides the stress of it all that is. He's been living on the streets for 7 years now. He was 12 years old and there was still no winner when Satoshi and Naruto fought.

Naruto beat the trees to a bloody pulp. His blood was on the trees. It was from all the intense training he had indored over the past 7 years that caused it. Even right now, he was getting blood on the poor tree. But he didn't care. Even after 2 years his addiction stayed the same.

Sasuke was watching immensely to Naruto's training. He never knew Naruto was this strong and he didn't even want to feel one of those kicks.

"Why. Do. They. Have. To. Be. Gone. For. A. Whole. Month?!" Naruto said each word separately as he kicked the tree. "Now. I. Don't. Have. Anyone. To. Train. With!" Naruto let out a groan of frustration and continued to beat the tree.

He grabbed some kunai from his jumpsuit that even Naruto had to call a "monstrosity." He would get other clothes but he can't for 2 reasons. 1 is that he had to keep is idiocy act up and 2 is the clothes shop owners put the good clothes at the back and the jumpsuits at the front making it impossible for Naruto to get. Well, not impossible but he's not naive. One wrong move and your dead. That's the first thing every street rat learns when on the street. You live to survive and you survive to live. That's what Asami always said. Naruto never really understood it but now he kinda does.

Sasuke left a few hours after Naruto started training. But every night he went to check up on the blond. Just to see what he's doing. Naruto's been training 24/7 for a whole week and even Sasuke is getting worried but he's an Uchiha. Uchihas don't help people. So why does he feel the need to stop him? He knows Naruto's injuring himself and wants to help stop Naruto but Uchihas don't worry about others. That's what he's always been told and so he won't stop Naruto. He'll just keep watching.

It's been 3 weeks and Naruto's still at it. He just won't stop beating the tree that was perfectly healthy once upon a time.

'How long have I been here? Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years maybe? No not years but how long? How long have I been training. It feels like it's only been a few minutes but the sky is dark. I know I should stop. But I can't. I'm too addicted to this. It's too late to turn back now, I have to keep training.

Someone needs to stop me. Anyone. Please stop me. I can't do this anymore. Isn't there anyone to stop me? If you don't I'm just gonna hurt myself even more.' Naruto thought. He really had no clue how long he's been doing this. He heard winter was next month so he had plenty of time to stock up on food. Little did he know that was 3 weeks ago.

Sasuke stood there. Shock written all over his face. Naruto's holding back on him. He's far more capable than what people say. But why does he hold back? Why would he hide his strength? Those were the only things going through Sasuke's head right now.

Naruto was tired. No not tired but exhausted. He doesn't know how long he's been training. All he knows it that he has to release his anger.

Time stops for Naruto. Whenever he trains. It's as if time itself doesn't exist. He feels like he's completely free of everything around him. Training puts him at peace. Which is why he can't stop. He needs that peace. He needs it in order to survive. Without that "peace" Naruto might just go insane. Living on the street stresses you out. You need to constantly be on guard. Living in fear of what may be around the corner. Having to be prepared for anything. You have to have enough supplies for the seasons. Especially winter. If you go through winter with nothing except the clothes on your back then you might not make it.

Winter is usually the time where no street rats show themselves. You could call it hibernating if you want. They're too busy trying to keep warm and saving enough food for later. Which reminds him. In a month winters here.

But that's not the only thing to worry about. There's also school. He has to do homework, he has to study. Although the only reason he fails is because of the mask. But then there's team 7. He's been training more often ever since team 7 was formed and that was 6 months ago. Team 7 causes the most stress of them all. Holding back is not an easy task. Neither is your friendly rival talking about how weak he is when he hasn't even seen what he can do. As much as he likes Sasuke and Sakura, those two have been causing problems for him. He can't do all the things he needs to get done since they're always around. Always making sure he's okay. He doesn't know why they do it. Naruto can survive on his own. He's been doing it for 7 years now. Yet he still feels like he's being babysat. They just don't understand. They don't understand what stress really is.

He's been under constant stress and needs to have something to calm him down. Which is why he trains. This is the only place he could actually feel at home.

So what did you think? Should I continue with the time skip or go back to where I was before? Reviews would be very much appreciated and I can't believe this is my first time saying this


	11. Chapter 11: new plan

**Disclaimer: I do** **not own Naruto **

Chapter 11: Sasuke tells the others

"Naruto!" A month has passed and all the sadists showed up to see a Naruto beating up the tree. He looked exhausted as if he hasn't had any sleep for weeks. Satoshi was worried for him the most. He knows that the only time Naruto would train this hard was if her were under constant stress or anger. From the looks of it, he'd say both.

Naruto stopped at the voice of Satoshi. "Wha sat'shi, sorry I-" Naruto fainted before he could finish the sentence. Satoshi caught him before he hit the ground.

"Honestly, that boy has the power to scare us. I told you one of us should've been here to stop him. You know how he gets when he's stressed out and he's had no time for anything ever since team 7 was formed." Asami said as she worried for the boy.

Sasuke sat there. Watching. He was well hidden. He still remembers these people from 2 years ago in the cafeteria. He never figured out who they were or how Naruto knew them. All he really knew was not to mess with Haruka.

"How much stress do you think he's under for him to be this rash." Junichi said as he took Naruto's shirt off to tend to his wounds. He was forced to learn how to treat wounds. It's helpful but he doesn't enjoy doing it.

"We'll just have to wait for him to wake up so he could tell us." Asami explained.

Junichi wrapped some gauze on Naruto's arm and legs. Out of all the times he's had to do this not once has he seen Naruto in this bad of shape.

"There's so way stress alone would've cause all this. I'd say anger and stress caused him to do this." Junichi explained to the others.

"Junichi, will Naruto-niichan be okay?" Etsuko asked in a very innocent tone. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Don't worry." Junichi smiled at her as he said this. He knew Naruto shouldn't walk around for a while but this is Naruto. He can't sit still for long. If he were any younger though. Both arms and legs might be broken. But the muscle he's gained managed to take the impact and made the injuries smaller.

Naruto woke up the next day to see Satoshi standing over him. "Hehe. Sorry I was stressed and Sasuke made me angry so I kinda started training and didn't stop. I don't know for how long though." Naruto said afraid of what Satoshi would say.

"It's alright Naruto. Now go train with Kakashi. You have to be sure to hold back. Don't show your true stre-" Naruto cut him off. "I know that! You've already screwed that into my head. Don't worry I'll hold back." Satoshi only nodded.

Naruto was sparing with Sasuke. Sasuke was furious that Naruto was holding back on him. After seeing him train like that he knew that he had to do something. 'Well, he did get injured. Maybe I could hurt one of his injuries. That'll teach him something' he thought as he punched Naruto's right arm.

Naruto only winced at the pain. It hurt but he couldn't let anyone know about his injuries. They'd wonder where it came from and Naruto couldn't let them know.

"Why are you holding back Naruto?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Fear instantly found Naruto. If they found out about the sadists. Who knows what'll happen. They were banned from Konoha when Naruto was 2 for killing who knows how many people and enjoyed it all.

Naruto refused to show his fear and kept sparing. He hasn't responded but he needed to come up with some sort of lie. Any lie. Anything is fine. But he could think of nothing. Nothing came to mind. "I asked why you hold back Naruto! Answer me!" Sasuke shouted loud enough for the others to hear so they turned to Naruto.

Naruto was in full panic now. Not only did Sasuke figure it out but now the others know too. 'Okay now what?' He thought not knowing what to do. "Naruto is it true? Do you hold back?" Kakashi asked and Sakura waited for the answer.

Naruto lied. He had to. There was no other choice. If he didn't he could end up killing his teammates. And he refused to expose the only people that took care of him. Murderers or not they taught him everything he knew.

"No. why would I hold back? This is what I'm capable of I can assure you." He said calmly. "Don't lie Naruto. I saw you training in that forest for a whole month!" Sasuke shouted and pointed in the direction. "I saw what your actually capable and I am positive that you are holding back."

Naruto made sure not to make any move. Making a move now would be his biggest mistake. Then they would know he's holding back.

"Very well, I believe you Naruto." Kakashi said. Kakashi didn't really believe Naruto so he decided to follow him later and bring Sasuke and Sakura with him.

"He's lying Kakashi-sensei! Don't believe him! I saw him train and he's holding back! Not only that but there were 8 others. They were helping his injuries he got from that training. If I remember correctly one of them was named Satoshi!" Sasuke didn't know what to do to get them to believe him. He didn't have the evidence to prove that Naruto was holding back.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think Sasuke-kun is telling the truth. Why would he lie about Naruto holding back?" Sakura started. "And Naruto, stop holding back. You holding back means that Sasuke isn't getting stronger and him not getting stronger isn't a good thing so quite holding back." Sakura said angrily. Kakashi ignored her and was lost in thought.

'Satoshi, but there's no way. Naruto can't be friends with guys like them. They're murderers that killed hundreds before they were banned from Konoha. And Sasuke said 8 others were there meaning the whole group was there. Now I have to follow Naruto.' Kakashi thought.

Trainings over. Sasuke couldn't get them to believe him. "Sakura, Sasuke, we're following Naruto." Kakashi told them. Naruto went to a different route into the forest just in case they saw him enter.

Once he got to the forest Satoshi quickly tackled Naruto. Naruto didn't do anything but lay there making Satoshi conclude that something's wrong. He got off Naruto. "What happened?"

Team 7 arrived at where Naruto was. Kakashi recognized Satoshi as the strongest sadist of all 8. 'So it's true. Naruto does know them.'

"Sasuke followed me here. He saw me train for a month. And then he saw you guys. He mentioned your name and I'm guessing Kakashi recognized it. Who wouldn't recognize a murderer." Naruto said sadly.

The other sadists came out. "What should we do?" Asami asked to no one in particular. If it weren't for Naruto then they would just kill Kakashi but this is Naruto. He's not gonna let them kill him.

"I've got an idea." Fumio said. "Well, get on with it already." Akane said. "In the last 2 years we found a way so that only people who know us personally can enter our home. But they have to be 15 or older in order to do so. Sasuke and Sakura can't enter because of their age and how young they are but neither can Kakashi since he doesn't know us. We can stay hidden in our home making it seem like we're not here." He wasn't actually sure if this plan would work but they had to try.

The part that worries him the most would be Naruto. He can be away from us when we are on missions but if we are close by and he can't reach us who knows what he'll do. Same goes for Satoshi but they don't have to worry too much about him.

Everyone thought it was a good idea. "Alright. We could do that. What do you think Naruto?" Since no one spoke up before Haruka decided to speak.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good plan." Naruto knew it was a good plan. But how long would he have to stay away from them? They'll be so close but so far away. And he won't have anyone to stop him from training.

Satoshi knew it was a good plan too but he was afraid for Naruto. Not only that but how long could be go without seeing him?Naruto is like a son to him so staying away from him for too long will only cause him to worry. "Will we still get to see him?" He finally decided to ask but he was afraid of the answer.

"We won't get to see him as often but we can see him every once in a while. Maybe 2 or 3 times a month. The ninja here can be pretty tough and since we can't hold back we will end up killing them and then we might just lose Naruto." Hisoka explained. Just like the others he didn't like this plan. Naruto would have trouble with this and so would Satoshi but it's Naruto they worry about the most. What's he gonna do while they're gone? If he never met them they wouldn't have to worry but since they did he might do something stupid.

"Does anyone oppose to this plan? No? Good. Now when shall we leave?" Akane said without giving anyone else time to say anything.

"How bout right now? You never know who could be eavesdropping in this forest. For all we know Naruto's team could've followed him in here." Fumio started. "And if that happened then they could've heard our plan and we could be in trouble." Fumio's voice got quieter and quieter throughout the whole sentence. None of them even thought about that.

"Yeah, we should leave now. Naruto, no matter how much noise you make we won't come out to see you. The only time we can see you is of you need help and it has to be an emergency. The only way for you to ask for our help is to take one step into the aura. We will immediately sense you and we'll come to help. We will visit you when we think it's safe to do so but you can never come to us. 10 hours of training is the maximum each day and if possible don't train at all. If you do you may never stop. Be sure to eat healthy and stay warm for winter. Winters already here so you better be prepared. Take care of your injuries since Junichi won't be here to wrape them. Hold back on what your capable of as you always do. Don't take you anger or stress out on this tree. We don't want what happened yesterday to happen again do we? If someone questions you about us lie in the best way you can and try to make it convincing. Put up a good argument. Make sure they don't suspect anything and be safe." Haruka ordered.

"And be safe. The next time I see you you better be okay. If you aren't I'll kill you." Satoshi said. They all gave their goodbyes and left Naruto at the training ground. Etsuko made sure to give Naruto tons of copy's of pictures of sarutobi to throw kunai at.

Naruto had tears in his eyes. He didn't want this to a happen. Now they had to be separated from each other for who knows how long. At least when they went on a mission he knew when they'd be back but now neither of them knew when they'd see each other again.

Naruto looked at the tree. He wasn't in the mood to train so he just went home. Nothing good would come out of this by staying here. He went to leave but before he did a tear escaped his eye. Then another, then another. He wiped those tears off. No one needs to see him cry.

When he got to his ally, he brought his legs up to his stomach, wrapped his arms around them and cried.

Kakashi and the others followed Naruto to the ally. They knew what he was crying about and kinda felt bad for it. Especially Sasuke. It was all his fault.

Naruto got up. Grabbed his mask and wig. And ran out the ally. He went to go steal something. He didn't know what to steal. He just knew that he had to.

so what do you think of this chapter? Reviews make every author happy and I would love them so tell me what you think


	12. Chapter 12: sadists found

**I have no excuse for not writing in a while. I've been slacking off since I haven't been in the mood to write lately.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 12: sadists found

Stress. Stress. Stress. Everything in Naruto's life has to do with stress. Winter has finally come and Naruto has no food, nothing for him to keep warm, he is not prepared for this.

Right now he has class with ero-sennin but if you want his real name its Jiraiya, which just happens to be his PE teacher. Naturally Naruto is the best in the class. He lives on the street, trains everyday, and has done all these work outs while being taught by Satoshi who is his sensei but doesn't like honorables.

"Naruto, get your but over here and show them how to do this right."Jiraiya shouted from across the gym. They were climbing ropes and Naruto is the only one that knows how to do it properly.

All the girls were cheering on Sasuke saying that he could do it when he hasn't even made it 2 feet high. Naruto has already made it to the top and went to go show everyone else how it's done.

No one watched him. They were all busy either cheering on the Uchiha or trying to climb the ropes. Failing miserably.

Naruto held in a laugh as he watched the Uchiha fail to climb a rope. He already knows how hard it is to climb one for the first time but it's pretty funny to watch

someone fail especially an Uchiha.

Then a high pitch voice came and a little girl grabbed Sasuke by the legs causing the Uchiha to fall to the ground. Naruto couldn't hold back. He fell to the ground holding his sides laughing until tears started coming down. Eventually he calmed down and stood back up. People were glaring at him for laughing at Sasuke especially the girls.

"Naruto-niichan how was I? Did I do good?" The little girl asked. Just then a male and a female came in. "Etsuko *pant* what *pant* are you *pant* doing here *pant* and *pant* why?" The male said through pants from chasing his daughter all the way through the village.

"I wanted to see Naruto-niichan and I saw him holding back a laugh so I helped him which got him to laugh. Why else would I be here daddy?"

Haruka and Satoshi sighed. Their hyperactive daughter can be a bit too hyperactive sometimes.

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but recognize those names somewhere. They know they heard them recently but couldn't put them into place. Eventually they just gave up trying to figure it out.

"Haruka, Satoshi why did you let Etsuko in this school... Again." Naruto asked knowing that his teammates have heard their names and fear that they will recognize them.

Satoshi got a hint of worry in Naruto's voice and understood. They shouldn't be here but now that they've been seen it's kinda too late. "Naruto it's okay we'll be fine. I'm sure that no one here has recognized us." Satoshi whispered to the boy his considers a son. Just then Junichi walked in to talk to Etsuko about when their marriage will be. They don't understand that marriage doesn't come until they're older but their parents let them talk about it anyways.

"Junichi why are you here?" Haruka asked. "Well you see, when I heard Etsuko was coming to see Naruto-niichan I went to see him too and I decided to talk about our future marriage." Junichi explained getting dumbfound looks from everyone at the PE room.

They all wondered why the kids called Naruto "niichan" and why there are 2 adults and 2 children that are obviously to young to join the academy and why would children so young talk about marriage?

Sakura walked up to Naruto to ask about them but he just said they are just people he's seen every once and a while.

Sasuke then recognized one of them as the people that were with Naruto after he was training and his aura changed from calm and confused to furious causing several people in the room to back up from him. Sakura merely thought that he was cool.

Naruto and the others were in a good conversation until Satoshi asked what Naruto's gonna do after school. This got Sasuke's attention so he went to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Hmm, I'm not sure. I don't usually plan ahead so I'll figure it out. Maybe do some training." He mumbled the last part earning a strict voice to tell him that he's not going to train after what happened last time.

The 4 sadists went to leave. They went back to the forest and knew that they wouldn't see Naruto in a while.

Little did the sadists know was that Kakashi was in the room watching the whole scene. Now he knew that Naruto was hiding something.

"That woman, she she's beautiful. Where does she live? I want to see her again." Jiraiya said. Kakashi walked up to him and said "don't mess with them. That woman is Haruka Minami, the man is Satoshi Minami, the little girl is Etsuko Minami, and the boy is Junichi Fugimori." Jiraya had a shocked expression. "Y-your joking. They were banned years ago. There's no way that's them. It's impossible. And it looks like Naruto knows them. And knows them well. I have to warn him about them. They're too dangerous for someone so young to hang around." Jiraiya said, panic clear in his voice.

Naruto wasn't in the mood to do anything. He was glad he got to see the only people to ever care for him but Sasuke or Sakura could've recognized them.

"Naruto how would you like to stay at my place tonight?" Sasuke asked hoping to get some info out of him. Kakashi was the one that put him up to it. "I don't know. I probably shouldn't." Naruto and Sasuke were walking and talking. "Oh come on. I'll even invite Sakura if that's what it takes." Naruto shuddered at the thought at having a annoying fangirl to stay the night with him. "Please, not a fangirl. Especially ones with high pitched voices." Sasuke was surprised to hear that. He thought Naruto had a crush on the girl.

"I just don't thin-" he was cut of by Sasuke dragging him to his place. "I don't care whether you like it or not. Your staying at at place and that's final." Naruto didn't know what emotion he felt when Sasuke said that. Whether it was anger, happiness, sadness, he doesn't know. He just let himself be dragged by this friend.

They made it to Sasuke's place. "Sasuke, why did you make me come here?" Naruto was actually kinda curious and finally decided to ask. 'Oh, just to get you drunk so you can tell me what you know.' Sasuke thought. "Your my friend. Friends hang out with each other right?" Naruto didn't expect that answer. This is Sasuke we're talking about. Him saying such a thing isn't normal.

Naruto took a look around the Uchiha household. He pretended it was nothing and that he's seen it all before but on the inside he was exited to see such a thing. I mean really. He was inside a mansion when he usually lives on the streets.

"So Naruto, I was in your PE class today and I saw something I hoped wasn't true. What I saw was a little girl named Etsuko Minami, her mother Haruka Minami, her father Satoshi Minami and a little boy named Junichi Fujimori." Naruto was panicking but he refused to show it. That would prove he knows them. Even though he knows he's been caught.

"Naruto you have to stay away from them. They're dangerous. If you hang around them too much they will kill you. But they'll kill you in a slow and painful death. It'll be torture. Those people. They are sadists. When you were 2 they killed hundreds. They killed them with a smile. You have to stop hanging out with them. They are far to dangerous. Your asking for death." Jiraiya said in a calm voice with worry hidden in it.

Naruto gave no response for a long while. "I already know who they are. I know what they did. I know that they're sadists. I know that they're murderers. I know where they came from." Everyone gasped. Even Sasuke after what Jiraya had said. "But if you make me stop being with the only people who ever cared for me. The people who I see as family. The people who practically raised me. The only people that ever made me happy. The only people who had to guts to tell I'm I'm a Jinchuuriki then I will kill you." Naruto said all this in a dark, dangerous voice with a glare that might just scare Tsunade.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Naruto turned to Sasuke and said. "Sasuke is this why you brought me here? So that they could tell me not to stay with my family. Or did you bring me here because we're friends?" Sasuke said nothing and Naruto said thought so before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

The others were scared out of their minds at what Naruto just said. They didn't say anything but just stood in place. "So who wants to go after him." Kakashi finally decided to stop the silence. He looked around noticing how no one was going to speak up. "Fine we'll all go." He said again.

They went after Naruto who was talking with 8 people. All of a sudden they saw Naruto get hung upside down by one foot. "Let me go Satoshi let me go. Stop tickling me it hurts. Please let me go." Naruto said while laughing and hanging upside down. "Not until you cheer up." Naruto's had enough. He turned his body causing Satoshi's wrist to twist a little making him drop Naruto. "Now it's my turn."

Naruto tackled Satoshi and started tickling him. "Junichi how bout we join Naruto-niichan. It'll be fun." Both children tackled the older man and the older man was laughing like mad.

Fumio decided Satoshi has had enough and grabbed Junichi. Haruka grabbed Etsuko and Akane grabbed Naruto.

The 3 kids understood that this was the end of their fun and didn't complain. "Well now that that's done what shall we do?" Asami asked. The others were thinking about it. "Well since we're banned from Konoha we can't exactly enter the village unless someone here does just like the last time right Etsuko?" Etsuko just gave a small smile.

Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sasuke decided to show themselves. They got up and walked to the leader of the group. "Listen, the only reason we entered Konoha is because my daughter wanted to see Naruto. We had to go get her before she does something bad so we really didn't have much of a choice." Satoshi told them once he saw the 3 walk up to him.

"And why should we believe you?" Sasuke asked. The sadists looked at each other trying to find a reason. "Because it's true. Last time they came to Konoha was when Harukas other personality showed and she went to the school to find me. They didn't have much of a choice but to enter Konoha. If they didn't the entire village would've been destroyed. If it were the personality you see now then there would be nothing to worry about." Naruto explained. The others seemed to believe him since they gave a nod.

"So how and when did you guys meet?"

**I know that this is a pretty bad stopping point but I needed to end the chapter sooner or later so the conversation with move on in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
